


Slowly Melting

by EroWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute Moment, F/M, Fluff, I love Kisame, Just something I wanted to write, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroWriter/pseuds/EroWriter
Summary: It was just in time when he walked passed by your room. As if the music was calling you two to embrace each other, you offered him to dance with you...of course..He would never turn down such an offer.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Slowly Melting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fanfic I had in mind I wanted to write out before I forget. I've been having thoughts about a Reader falling slowly for Kisame. I mean...who wouldn't?  
> So I imagined them enjoying their moments that's very popular in romantic settings...I suppose. 🤣 
> 
> Also here's a BGM to read along to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiwQpuL4RFk  
> Enjoy!😏
> 
> Please do not repost my works  
> ©Original characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

As soothing music started to play on the radio, you slow-danced with Kisame as he held your hand in his with his other around your waist. You never experienced such a calm embrace. Much more when it comes to dancing with someone you felt more comfortable with. You slowly got into the rhythm; watching your feet and Kisa’s following each others steps. You had an urge to look up at the handsome man, but your face was burning in a deep shade of red, there was no way you could give into that desire to. But just your luck you heard him whisper your name loud enough not to break the silence. 

"Y/n". Your eyes peek up to Kisame’s; meeting his hazel eyes with your e/c. You couldn’t look away now. His eyes were so piercing...and yet calming. You had no fear. Well...how could you? He’s one of the nicest members you ever became friends with. You two were slowly opening up to each other. It was nice to have someone who’s empathetic with you. Someone who understands.

His smile was something you never seen. Even if you’ve seen him smile and laugh during those shenanigans the others represented, this smile was different. It made your heart melt. Slowly like hot honey melting into a cup of lemon tea. You couldn’t help but to smile a little. Just enjoying the moment.


End file.
